Weakness
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: Megatron encounters a human youngling that reminds him of his youngling self...and his evil creator. Is this Megatron's weakness? Why Megatron is so evil fic.


_Weakness_

Megatron and his Decepticon warriors had completely destroyed the small country town. His soldiers needed a boost, and totally trashing small, insignificant places usually helped to do so.

"Lord Megatron," Soundwave ran up to his leader. "I have detected one last living human life form. Permission to terminate?"

Megatron rubbed his fusion cannon. "No, take the others back to base. I will handle the survivor." An eerie smile crept across his faceplates. "It is always so wonderful to see the look of fear in a victim's eyes, is it not Soundwave?"

"It is my lord." Soundwave replied in his monotonous voice. The cassette 'con went off to retrieve the others and return to base.

Megatron scanned the area, searching for the surviving life form. "Ah, I have found you." The commander finnaly found the survivor and stalked his way to his victim, much in the way a cat does to its prey.

It had hidden under a pile of rubble, created by a crushed house. Megatron used his clawed digits and began to dig. Then he saw it. It was just sitting there, so weak and helpless…

He raised his fusion canon and pointed it at the life form, a female human youngling.

**"PLEASE!?"** She cried. Her eyes began to leak. "Don't kill me!" Megatron looked through his data banks and discovered it was crying.

He froze in his tracks, adjusting his language setting to Earthen English. "Why shouldn't I?" The child wrapped its arms around its torso. It stared up at the menacing tyrant.

"I…don't know…"

Megatron's memories of his creator…his father of sorts flowed into his processor. He sounded just like that glitch-head. And the tiny life form was...him.

----------------------------------

"**PLEASE**? Ryuk, I'm sorry!" The youngling called Megatron pleaded with his creator.

"Humph! You **ALWAYS** say that Megatron."

"Ryuk, I mean it this time."

"You always say that as well."

"But Ryuk, **YOU CAN"T KILL ME**!"

"Why shouldn't I, you misfit bot?"

"I-I d-don't k-know…" Megatron stammered.

"**HA**." Ryuk let out a rumbling laugh. "That, fool, is why you will die."

"**NO**!" Megatron objected, raising his fist in the air. "**I WON'T DIE**!"

Ryuk hissed and slowly walked towards the youngling Megatron. He grabbed the young one by his throat and lifted him up to his optic level.

"You dare oppose me, weakling?" He growled. Megatron looked him in his glowing blood red optics. "Yeah, I sure do."

Ryuk threw the poor bot onto the ground, sending him skidding across the metal floor.

"You have spunk and determination, Megatron." Ryuk turned his back, a demented smirk crossing over his metal lips.

"You MAY make a good future leader. That is why I shall not rip out your spark."

He left Megatron alone, the poor youngling holding his wounded metal elbow that had energon seeping through it.

"Master Ryuk…" He mumbled. "If I do become leader, you will be the first to die a slow and painful death…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron stared at the small fleshling before him. In a way, it was like his younger past self, and he was…Ryuk. He was just like his demonic creator.

Megatron turned, he was just going to leave the pathetic creature. He felt its teary eyes boring onto his back, a single message being drilled into his mind,_ 'Thank you…'_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron was about to fly away when a sudden gun shot flew past him. Megatron quickly turned and almost collapsed.

The shot had been fired and blew up the poor, defenseless creature. Blood and its insides were splattered everywhere. It was disgusting.

"Hmm, it seems you almost…felt SORRY for that human." A familiar screechy voice sneered. Megatron turned to face Starscream, a sneer on the seeker's faceplates.

"Humph. I feel no compassion. No mercy. **NO PITY. ESPECIALLY FOR ORGANIC PARASITES**!" Megatron growled.

"Then, why were you walking away, great leader?"

Megatron stayed silent.

The two Decepticons lifted into the air, flying back to base. Starscream had a triumphant smirk that annoyed Megatron beyond belief on his faceplates.

------------------------------------------------------------

_'Weakness…'_ Megatron thought.

_'I have no weakness…'_ He smiled evily. '_If I am like Ryuk, so be it. After all, he said I would make a great leader.'_ He then grinned broadly. '_And I kept my promise to him. He was the first to die.'_

Megatron knew he would never have a weakness. Especially for the humans…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers... I WISH I DID!**

**I just got this sad little idea in math class and had to post it. Kind of like _why Megatron is so evil thing_. I got his creator's name, Ryuk, from a death god. Suitable name for Megatron's creator. **

**Anyway, R&R. _DO NOT FLAME! I WILL FIND YOU!_**


End file.
